Managing large businesses may involve storing, aggregating, and analyzing large amounts of data. Many organizations use Enterprise Software Systems to manage almost every form of business data. For example, Enterprise Software Systems can provide business-oriented tools such as online shopping and online payment processing, interactive product catalogs, automated billing systems, security, enterprise content management, IT service management, customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, business intelligence, project management, collaboration, human resource management, manufacturing, enterprise application integration, and Enterprise forms automation.
Many errors may occur when using large software systems, such as Enterprise Software Systems. One common error is an out-of-memory (OOM) error. An OOM error is a state of computer operation where no additional memory can be allocated for use by applications or the operating system of the computer system. When such an error occurs, the computer system will be unable to load any additional programs or perform any additional computations that require new memory allocation. Since many programs load additional data into memory during execution, currently running applications may cease to function correctly. An OOM error occurs when all available memory, often including virtual memory, has been allocated.